


非典型意外

by Ridiculousparadise



Series: Blur [1]
Category: LPL - Fandom, League of Legends RPF, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Relationships: 多蓝
Series: Blur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905682
Kudos: 9





	非典型意外

非典型意外

与王柳羿熟起来于我而言完全是个意外。

其实我们韩国人是有点喜欢抱团的，在中国，人生地不熟，还有你知道的，汉语实在太难学了，导致刚开始我们这群韩国棒子什么都听不懂，而翻译不在的时候队友们总喜欢开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，说起来还是有点恼人的。

在机场，我跟我妈说：“妈，我有不得不离开韩国的理由。”背井离乡总是让父母牵挂的，我不敢哭，这样我妈就会哭得更伤心了。

尽管这样我还是满怀着期待加入这个能让我坐上首发的队伍的，没有人愿意一辈子当别人的影子的，就算是小Faker也不行。

我是个很慢热的人，同队的deft前辈大我两岁，以韩国人的身份来说，以朋友的方式相处，我们俩都不习惯，我倒很羡慕同队的meiko选手，同是98年，他都不会因为年龄差的关系感到不自在，两个人就像同岁亲故那样，‘亲密无间’。

我在韩国的队伍，在全队算最受宠的弟弟，哥哥们总是一口一个“汭燦呐”“汭燦呐～”，气氛很好，回家也方便，可我看不到一点我的未来，李哥如日中天，我无论从年龄还是操作，都是个弟弟，我是自己选择离开的。

我以为转会带来的会是森严的等级感的消失和压力的减小，没想到最深刻的感受居然是孤独感，一种游离在队友之外的孤独感。

情况发生好转是在微信加上rookie之后。

kakao在用习惯了微信之后还是不方便，于是rookie在那年lpl夏季赛和我见第一面之后果断把我拉进了一个名叫김치 가 무척 먹고 싶다的群聊，整个群都是流落在外的大韩民国男子，群聊日常大致是：哪儿的韩餐好吃、哪儿的中餐好吃以及本队的教练到底是不是傻逼这种插科打诨的话题。

rookie是本群活跃成员之一，据他说，他来lpl之前打个跨国电话给他哥，而他哥乐呵呵地说lei呀lei呀，并在和他在中国碰面的第一时间就带他去海底捞吃了六盘麻辣牛肉。

rookie他哥在上海扫雷多年，留下了一批好吃的中餐和韩餐地址，每次上海的这波人在群里说想吃点什么，rookie总会在千呼万唤中蹦出来，留下地址之后挥手自兹去，不留下一片云彩。

群聊里闹哄哄的，熟悉的韩文和或多或少接触过的朋友们，像是一粒缓释布洛芬。

偶尔会有的休假里，呆在宿舍实在是浪费，我会走到离基地最近的地铁站，坐着地铁随大流走，目的地随机，那时候我很喜欢黄浦江，我到中国的第一年的冬天喜欢靠在外滩围栏上吹风，人真的很少很冷，但是会有一点点汉江的感觉，吹得我手里的焦糖玛奇朵很甜很苦，上海的霓虹让天空的星星都隐形了。比赛结束后的随机采访什么时候scout会出现在别人口中呢？我注定了是一颗星星吗？离地球很远，很暗淡的那种星星吗？

我已经坐稳了首发，但还是想要得到更多一点。

每个人的离开都是有迹可循的，到了年底的颁奖礼，大致都知道有谁要回国了，毫无疑问，在开始之前，大家都不会按照安排的位置坐好，我们几个韩国亲故自然而然坐在一起，聊天。

聊转会总会触及到一些私密性较强的话题，那电竞宅男，除了聊游戏，不然就是聊女人，而韩国电竞宅男，除了聊游戏，不然就是聊女团。

有些人的哥哥去服或者已经服完兵役了，而劳军演出算是免费近距离接触爱豆的最好机会了，我们听着半真半假的repo，说某某成员世最可这种屁话，哄笑起来。

“哈哈哈”很违和的笑声在我背后响起。

扭过头发现，一个带着眼镜的小孩在笑，看上去真的挺小，像被骗来的童工，穿着ig的队服，是rookie他们队的辅助——baolan？

“형 그는 우리가하는 말을 알아듣습니까？”

“그는 알아듣는다”

rookie把他叫过来，他比我们这一圈人都小一岁有余，低着头乖乖地挨个叫“형”。

他刚才一个人坐在离我们不远的地方，同队的队友分别都有许久不见的朋友，留他一个人在那边玩手机，rookie也感觉有点晾着这小孩儿了，干脆给他挪了个位置，把他放进我们韩国人的包围圈内。

他就安安静静听我们一群人继续吹水，有笑点就跟着一起笑笑，听不懂就扯扯rookie的胳膊，听完解释之后，像一只狐狸，眼睛眯起来那样笑。

我的粉丝说我笑起来也很像狐狸，可我是精明的狐狸，他只是蠢蠢的狐狸幼崽。

他一个人就安安静静坐在那，身边没人找着聊天的选手在会场是有点格格不入的，即使自闭如马哥，身边也是有着昔日友人今日对手去叙旧的。不知道为什么，我想起了江边被风吹得冰冷的玛奇朵。

不知道为什么，感觉可怜。

活动快开始，我们这群人也不得不作鸟兽散，各自去和队友汇合，我想，我应该去要他的微信，是自己去要，而不是通过rookie加上他。挺荒唐的，可我真这么干了，还干成了。

在他溜去洗手间的时候，我也从座位上离开，三步并作两步追上了，“洗手间是在这边吧？”我想我的中文一定又是发音有问题了，他笑出声音之后飞快给我道了个歉，用韩语。

我们自如的一起并排放完水之后，我故作镇定地举起手机，屏幕上方是我的二维码，他有些惊讶，眉毛一挑。

“我手机放在座位上没带出来，”他局促地解释“呃，不然我输一下我的手机号吧，不对！你听得懂我说话吗？”

他把我手机从我手上轻轻抽走，细长的手指在屏幕上发出几声哒哒的轻响，后又递回给我。

我点点头，“听得懂说不来，和你韩语一样”我心想。

晚上回了住处，那边好友申请才通过，我点开对话框顶头的状态一直处于正在输入和baolan的昵称之间来回切换。

冲个澡出来，屏幕上静静地躺着一条绿色光标，解锁一看：“呃 scout你为什么加我啊”看得出来是机翻，加被翻译成plus还是有点东西的。

“相信我，你玩其他位置看到玩的好的辅助也会想加的，其他可以加，但没必要。”

“(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)呃啊 我要进游戏了 先不聊了 有空双排哦”

那之后便是新年伊始，我和王柳羿聊天仅限于，新年快乐，春节快乐，而且是他用韩文，我用中文，我们之间存在着这种诡异的默契。

长假收假回来后，又一个赛季开始了，我迎来了一位新的较为固定的队友fireloli—赵志铭。我陷入了一场隐晦的暗恋之中，人如其名，他就是一团暴烈的火，温暖到炙热，我终于可以逃离漫长的孤独荒原，随时会有人cue，会有人用百分百信任的眼神看你，会突如其来的skinship，我不知道情愫从何而生，但是就是野火燎原般汹涌，deft的离队让俱乐部的气氛变得很奇怪，我却无暇顾及，我像个小学男孩，最开始的时候疯狂针对他，算是小小的戏弄，希望引起他的注意，这时候耳机里总会传来赵志铭愤怒的粗口，“李多多，你是粗森吗？？！”直到教练开始约谈我，让我尝试中野配合，我才发现做的太明显。

配合好了，队伍氛围开始越来越好，新人补位，青训那边还听说有不错的ad训练情况良好，整个队伍都憧憬着更上一层楼。

我与赵志铭每天在固定的训练之余快乐双排，休息日的时候我们会用小小小号双排那时候还没凉透的守望先锋，他选个脆皮，我是他的绑定奶，我们穿梭在地图里狂轰滥炸，我中文已经进化到可以稍微自如地表达自己的意思的程度，我追着他喊：“你等等我呀！你等等我呀！”

游戏输了，他会绕到我背后，箍住我的脖子然后对我的脸进行一阵蹂躏，“你奶量不够啊！小平胸～”完全没有大两岁的哥哥样子。

很久之后的后来，我总忍不住会想‘要是他真的和我一样大就好了，如果同是98年，他会不会还选择转会呢……’

我和rookie生日很近，三月份，我们在上海的一群人趁着比赛间隙凑一波吃了个烤肉，也算是网友聚会吧。说好是群友聚会，没想到rookie还另外带了个baolan，我走进烤肉店的时候感觉像回了年会现场，还是一群人用韩语聊天打屁，只是桌上多了一堆清酒和啤酒，baolan在rookie旁边，小口小口喝着可乐。

我走进rookie身边的空位，跟大家打招呼之后收到了哥哥和亲故们热情的生日祝贺。“这个小孩昨天rank了一整天没睡觉，今天早上去睡，这才起来，刚好我要出门了，带他出来改善一下伙食，怕是一两天没怎么吃东西了，大家别介意。”rookie见人差不多来齐了，又解释了一遍。旁边的旁边的小孩黑眼圈确实明显，太想证明自己，也会更累，容易受伤。

期间，烤肉滋滋作响的同时，我与赵志铭微信聊的火热，手机才放下就有新消息进来，只能不离手地去回复，rookie用调侃地眼神一直看着我，“呦，你小子就谈女朋友了？”

“没有，哪跟哪啊，训练都嫌没时间还谈女朋友呢？”我红着脸去否认，却被嘲笑脸都红了，我辩解脸红的原因是因为酒精，一个喝上头的哥哥抢去我的手机，看清姓名之后，调侃地念出“fireloli？”整个饭局笑成一团，还嚷嚷着说这是对God不敬，小李变基佬了，你叛教了。

baolan也在笑，不是那种放肆的笑，是很客套的讪笑，我一度怀疑他一句话都没听懂，只听到一句fireloli。

日子就这样过，到了洲际赛的时候，我觉得赵志铭也有所察觉，他不说，我也不挑破，我们享受着这种心照不宣的默契，他会在经过我的位置时把头故意凑过来，毛茸茸的发顶扎得我脖子痒痒的，但当我忍不住推开的时候，也会留恋地薅两把他的头发，就像他是我在马山的邻居家养的那条秋田一样。

我想赵志铭给我做狗，只做我一个人的狗，打野给中单做狗不是天经地义吗。

我想赵志铭只用那种湿润的眼神注视我，就像我灼热的目光只注视他一样。

好景不长在，赵志铭又重回了替补席，你看他表面上好像笑嘻嘻根本不在意，其实哪个当打之年的人能一直守得住给别人做永远的替补呢？

更何况坐过首发的位置？

正常人可能没办法体会，但每个职业选手都心有猛虎，当万千目光只为你汇聚之时，是没有办法不热血沸腾的。

S7来了，iG因为没打进世界赛成为了热门陪练，喻文波和王柳羿在游戏里横冲直撞，大杀特杀，意气风发，我想到那次聚餐，rookie说他通宵rank和他鬼一样的黑眼圈，真的很为他开心。我不喜欢天才这个词语，出自韩国训练体系的我倒是对努力家这个称呼十分受用。

他在等他的ad，我的队友也会说完全体ig这样的词语，他根本没到展现自己完全实力的时候。

我们战队S7结束的过于潦草，好像一个故事刚开了一个宏大的开头，作者提笔一写“主角死了，别看了”然后就结束了。

我微信备注为baolan的那个人，在我输掉比赛那天，没头没尾地发了一句“괜찮아요.”

而赵志铭要走也是S7之后的事情，仿佛有所预兆，赵志铭慢慢开始习惯不整个人靠在我身上，减少肢体接触，眼神对视的时候会躲开。

氛围有些不妙。

那天，加训后小孩子饿了，嚷嚷着想吃火锅，饭桌上，赵志铭突然端起酒杯，“我要走了，去omg，合同签好了。”

meiko正在夹菜，手一松，啪地筷子掉在地上，也没有人去捡，所有人都有所预感，而所有人都不愿意打破这份平静。

赵志铭用喝啤酒的小杯子给自己斟了满满一杯江小白，一口闷完。

明凯站起来敬了一杯后，那顿饭突然变成了拼酒量大赛，除了胡显昭讷讷地坐在一旁，被田野勒令禁止饮酒，此起彼伏的“来，干！”“是兄弟就干了”把夜色炒得很热络。

赵志铭酒后说什么都不肯回基地，我们只能给他开间房让他好好睡一晚，我们在商量谁留下了照顾他的时候，看上去烂醉如泥的酒鬼突然指着我的鼻子说：“谁都可以，你给我滚出去，李汭燦，你给我滚出去…”

他说话的时候声音带着削微的哭腔，说完眼泪便再也止不住，颗颗往地上砸，红色的地毯上有一滴一滴的溅出的水痕。

这时田野出来打圆场，拦在赵志铭和我们之间。

是不是大部分辅助脾气都好？我心里乍迸出这个念头。

田野说照顾醉汉他一个人也OK，让我们快回去，不然基地门禁时间到了又得罚钱。

滴酒未沾的胡显昭火速叫好了滴滴，踩着门禁时间赶回了基地。青训生探头探脑想知道发生了什么，iboy一句看个几把看，滚回去睡觉，把上了头的明凯都逗笑了。

我以为我自己很清醒。

如果不是第二天，胡显昭问我，哥，你昨天蹲卫生间嚎啥呢，还有微信长达三十分钟的语音通话记录加上王柳羿那句“我也喜欢我队友，准确来说，也要马上变成前队友。”

我清醒了一点，记忆里剩下的最清晰的那句话是“我是baolan，你是不是打错了？”

西八！

打错电话，对我来说也完全是意外。

我和baolan除开比赛和官方一些其他的活动，私底下见面不超过三次，每次都是饭局见的面，而且主要都归功于rookie，我为什么会给他打电话，God knows。

我顶着宿醉之后的头痛去翻找朋友圈，在我断片之前，我记得自己是看到赵志铭的那条官宣去omg的朋友圈，忍不住去打电话质问他，为什么不吭一声就离开。

得，我知道我为什么会打错微信语音了，赵志铭那条宣布自己离队的动态正上方就是baolan的一句话

“自由人，有战队缺辅助可私聊。”

我们才在年底的颁奖礼上见面，baolan韩语精进了不少，坐在我们一堆人中间，也能磕磕巴巴和我们聊上两句，我们骂rookie，中文难学就压榨童工学韩语。

他羞得脸红，忙说，不啊，rookie哥对我很好的！

单单从那时候看，根本看不出他们战队有人员变动的迹象，其乐融融，兄友弟恭。

呵，我们战队不是一样吗？赵志铭前不久还坐在基地的训练室里和我们说说笑笑的，这如今也不是要走了。

我飞快地缕清昨晚发生了什么后，先给baolan发了条对不起，就把手机放着一边，准备去洗澡，昨晚在浴室嚎了半小时，结果把正事忘了，回来倒头就睡了，满身都臭烘烘的。我往浴室走的时候，meiko带着满身酒糜的气味回来了，

“爱萝莉呢？”

“还在睡呢，我又给他续了一天的房。”

“嗯，好。他醒了是不是该回来收行李了？”

“差不多吧。”

“我先去洗澡了，你衣服也有味道，我洗完你也洗下吧。”

meiko张张嘴，好像再想说些什么，我见他犹犹豫豫，扭头就往浴室走了，我的大脑像是要爆炸，没办法再去思考那些弯弯绕绕的东西。

要走个队友，大家也没什么心思训练，我和meiko瘫在电竞椅上聊天，早有风言风语说，ig的辅助要被交换到其他战队，我们都以为baolan已经续约，只等着其他战队做交换。这也是难免的，毕竟ig这几年一直没什么像样的成绩，下路也确实打得不好，他们的新ad马上就要上场了，下路走老带新路子是比较稳妥，换一个有经验的辅助对管理层来说是个不破不立之举。

我们都是资本的棋子，兄弟情谊不能当饭吃也不能打成绩炫耀。竞技体育，就有这么残酷，总有人说是坐着打游戏就把大钱赚了，可一天十个小时以上的高强度训练和汹涌而来的网络舆论，我们这个圈子就没多少身心完全健康的人，颈椎伤、脊柱伤、腰伤、肩伤、关节炎、开出租二十年的司机会得的职业病我们多打两年游戏就会不费吹灰之力获得，失眠、抑郁、躁郁、爱豆常见的心理问题我们也一个不落。

meiko知道baolan是他的迷弟，也不由得惋惜了几句，baolan下路组合里一直没碰见什么特别好的搭档，天赋是有，没办法发挥也是白搭。

我们都知道jackeylove是他们全队的押宝，给他挑一个能带他的辅助算是无可厚非。

baolan的微信不早不晚给了我回复，正是平时训练一下午该吃饭的时间，一句韩语的没关系，我看了两眼我和他的聊天记录，

“是jackeylove吗？”

对方的正在输入显示了很长的时间，最后只有一个字，“是”

话题打开了之后我们鬼使神差地东拉西扯，从faker前辈会找个什么样的女朋友到rookie和meiko谁才是gucci野生代言人这种没营养的屁话。

他的韩语比我想象中要好，说是说不利索，打起字来飞快，除了有些生硬，大体还是读得懂的。

他说自己在高铁上，现在满中国的在试训，累死。

我问他现在去哪呢？他说回上海晚上九点多能到。

我感觉手不受大脑控制了，不然我为什么会问他要不要一起吃夜宵？

隔了好久，他回了一句好啊。

我收拾好自己，正要出门的时候，赵志铭回来了，一点都看不出他昨天哭过，还是笑嘻嘻的一副畜生样子，他贴上了跟我打招呼，还问我要去哪。我笑着说出去和韩国朋友吃饭。

“李汭燦，再见了。”赵志铭在我转身离开的时候郑重地与我道别，我假装没听见，没回头的大步走开。我知道，等我吃完夜宵回来，赵志铭就连人带行李的不见了，他会住在新的宿舍，穿新的队服，有新的队友，如果赶巧，我们还会在赛场上见面，装模作样地握手谈笑，就像我们都未曾心动过一样。

逝者不可追。

baolan给我发消息问我可不可以吃哥老官，他很久没吃辣了，很想吃，怕我吃不了那么辣。

我说行，随手拦了辆的士跟他说去大世界那边等他。

哥老官到晚上人还是爆满，我找黄牛买了个号，等了半小时，baolan拖着行李箱就过来了，我问他试训顺利吗？他说这次还行，上次和一个ad一起训练差点没被喷死，他又笑了，问我：“是不是他们ad脾气都这么大啊？”

我想到的是胡显昭那张被meiko喷了之后委屈得不敢回呛的脸，“iboy选手不就脾气挺好的吗？”

“哎一古！他的辅助是meiko诶！”他说的虽然断句都不对，但是语气很认真。

找黄牛买的号还是挺快的，说没两句，就叫到我们了。

哥老官是我能勉强接受的最辣的火锅了，baolan一边吃的面不改色，一边看我眼泪鼻涕齐飞，笑我“你哭什么啊，我昨天被你吓到，我刚想打rank，你一个电话call过来，我不接你又打，搞得那个基地一群人还以为我谈恋爱了，躲不开女朋友查岗咧。”

“不是，我靠，你哭什么啊？”

“走的人是我们诶，你们这些队伍核心哭什么？”

baolan手足无措地看着我，半晌，“不是，我觉得异地恋也没那么难熬，虽然我没谈过恋爱，我看动漫，人家动不动都等好几年呢。”

啊～沉默～沉默是今晚的杨浦大桥～

“辣椒油进眼睛了，不好意思。”我平复了一下呼吸，镇定地撒了个谎。看他的表情，好像还真把他骗到了。真好骗啊，99年的果然还是个弟弟。

“啊！那我刚刚说的你别放在心上，我是不是太酸了，你懂什么叫掐柠檬吗？你就当我掐柠檬了！”

“不行，我帮你吹吹！”

我们两个人喝了六七瓶酒，他也迷糊了，上来就把我的脸捧住，把我眼镜一摘。室内的空调温度开挺大，我们俩棉袄都脱了，他的手还是凉的，他真有点醉了，力气太猛像是要把我眼皮撑破。

吃完夜宵，我也不打算回去基地了，baolan酒量小，晕在椅子上，把自己团成小小的一团，我把他扶起来，他太瘦了，隔着棉袄都硌手。

我们找了个附近的旅馆，前台的大妈淡定的帮我们办入住，眼神却透着一股人心不古世风日下的味道。

“不是，我们这开的标间，怎么大妈还以为我们是狗男男啊？”他坐在床边，嘴里小声嘟囔。

后来我们俩在韩国的小公寓里，聊起第一次的哥老官，我说那时候我骗他了，真的就是我想哭了，他这都被骗太傻了。他瞥了我一眼，“我又不是没看出来！我那不是关怀失恋人士吗？本来我是自己想装作被辣到，痛痛快快哭一场，刚好和你也不是很熟，哭完大不了以后装作不认识你，在你面前也不会太尴尬，结果你上来就开始哭，哭得我都没好意思哭！”

翌日中午，我回去的时候赵志铭已经走了，整个基地突然变的安静，我忍不住在直播里说了几句，粉丝也绷不住了，开始刷一些悲伤的表情。事实上，我和粉丝都无权质疑赵志铭自己的选择，呆在edg他上场几近无望，而出走，总会有上场的机会的。赵志铭没有许诺过我什么，我的一厢情愿也不能给赵志铭带来什么有助于他职业生涯的东西。

baolan昨晚骂我不配懂他们这群配角的感受，他骂得对。

那个年底，他过的很匆忙，我们再没聊过天。

也不知怎么了，再次听到baolan的消息还是从meiko那里，

“诶，你们知道吗？baolan还是签ig了。”

“ig留人了？还是没找到合适的战队？”

“不知道。”自由训练时间，队友们有一搭没一搭地聊转会的八卦，说哪些战队又花大价钱补强了，哪些引进了新的教练诸如此类。

“你留在ig了？”

“嗯嗯”

我记得昨晚临睡前，baolan在朋友圈分享了一首歌，我再一看，已经没有这条了。

《钟无艳》

有共同秘密的人往往会变得格外亲密，我和王柳羿在一个接着一个的意外里相互知晓了对方最深层的秘密。

我和王柳羿在之前很长一段时间里依旧是君子之交淡如水，除开节假日的微信节日祝贺，寥寥数言。在那之后，我们也会主动聊上几句，跟他讲话不用说中文，不费脑子，有些话和韩国哥哥们说不方便，和他说却刚好合适。

我暗自揣测过王柳羿留在ig的原因，我看那条宣布续约的微博，他把ID从megan改回了baolan，喻文波在评论里发了个表情包，是喻文波的缘故吗？

我也梦到过我和赵志铭的过往。

我记得他枕在我大腿上睡觉时候黑色细软的头发的让我心痒的触感，也记得他崩溃绝望时我陪过他，表面上再畜生的一个人，难过的时候也会像小动物一样脆弱，他会扯着我的手给他擦眼泪，他的脸真的很小，我的手掌将将好能盖住他的整张脸，他濡湿的睫毛轻轻划过我的掌心，眼泪是烫的。

喻文波能把自己的辅助留下，赵志铭猫妖一样的嘴角却是我的可望而不可及。我无法用言语形容我醒来的感受，大概是，怀念和感伤的混合物。

后悔吗？我是没有资格后悔的，后悔也无济于事。

我是无能为力的袖手旁观者。

职业选手是不能相爱后动物感伤的，更何况我们本就没有相爱过，赵志铭走后，立刻有新人取代在他原来的位置，他宿舍的床铺也会有新的主人，他在基地存在过的气息被时间一点一点吞噬干净，我也习惯了没有他的生活。

看着他走后的朋友圈还是一副悠然自得的样子，我大多时候只能默默点个赞，连评论也不知道发什么。联系断了，手里空握着风筝的线，用力去拉扯，也收不回什么了。

春季常规赛开战了，baolan这个人会在我每次拿到MVP的之后给我道一句恭喜，我们的关系从节日群发之交升华为赛场恭喜之交。

后来很多人提起王柳羿第一印象都是沉稳冷静克制之类的词语，但在我心里他就是个小屁孩，还是调皮爱招惹人的那种幼稚小孩。我们第二天对战的是omg，

“期待你明天的表现哦，哥～”微信语音里的他说着韩语，语气带了三分调笑。

我没有什么更好的话可以回复，只能送他一句“西八”

第二天的头一局比赛是赵志铭加入OMG后首次登场，他用赵信拿下3杀1死4助攻。

但我们还是翻盘了。

回程的车厢里，身边的队友都在用手机刷各个论坛，队友变对手这种梗本来就为观众所喜闻乐见，ray不太懂中文，只能和我聊天复盘。

我后知后觉地发现不太懂中文挺好的，不懂中文只用挨韩国人骂，lpl没有lck有吸引力，韩国人大多时候也骂不到我们身上，懂了中文，两边的骂都得挨。

“操，有病吧。”meiko很少说脏话的，还是爆发了。

我接过他的手机，屏幕上满满的“电竞孝子”“爱萝莉送两波复活甲了”“爱萝莉来报恩了？”“爱萝莉用演证明了自己对edg的价值”

ray用疑惑的眼神示意我帮他翻译翻译？我跟ray解释的当口，田野在给赵志铭打电话，说没两句，就互道晚安的挂了。

“爱萝莉，唉……”田野说这是他第一次赢了比赛心情这么难过。

下车的时候，有点心神不宁的我差点摔了一跤，ray哥拉住了我。

“你哪不舒服吗？怎么手心全是冷汗。”

“没什么事，可能是没吃饭，头晕。”

我犹豫很久，才掏出手机，两通电话，一通没接，一通被立刻掐断，我自嘲地笑笑自讨没趣的自己。

微信这时一条消息进来，

iboy：有人要一起拼单吗［来自饿了么的分享］

有iboy这样的队友挺好，忍住不过去蹂躏他脸颊肉的我开始懂我在韩国的时候哥哥们为什么喜欢一天到晚对我动手动脚了。

刚好微信和kakao里面挺多消息没回，我麻木的挨个打字回谢，baolan的调侃夹杂其中，

“听说你把你EX打爆了？”

王柳羿整个春季赛都挺得瑟的，朋友圈里经常发些吃吃喝喝的动态。他们战队一直在赢，状态异常好，压力小了之后，他就像被养熟的家猫，对着自己亲近的人一挠一挠的。

我用韩语回敬了一车轱辘脏话，baolan消息回的挺快。

“我只是陈述事实，你骂人就不对了”

我又骂他。

事实证明，聊这种低素质的天真的能让心情变好。

赛程很快就到了我们对战ig，对战前一天，他贱兮兮地给我发消息让我放水，我回敬一句：guna！

结果我们edg真输了。

“哥，你对我真好！”

“你哥刚挨完教练的骂，baolan选手你不要上赶着找骂，我说马山话你不一定听得懂，OK？”

日子流水一样过，赵志铭在omg里了无音讯了一段时间，再看到他消息，就是他宣布退役去做直播了。

这个圈子里有天赋的人很多很多，能冒出头的却很少很少，赵志铭一腔热血钻进来，骂受够了，眼泪流完了，就走了。

我微信问赵志铭现在方便打电话吗？他立刻一通电话过来，我和他在时隔很久，终于好好聊了次天。他一直吸鼻子，非说自己鼻炎犯了，明明在上海吸霾这么多年他都没得鼻炎，赵志铭就是个惯性骗子。

感觉就是很像演电影，我们两个人把这些年湿乎乎的感情彻底摊开在阳光下，我的中文语言能力接近破碎，词不成句。赵志铭居然都能听懂。

感情的事情，有时候过了那个节点，就过去了，没法挽回的过去了。我闷习惯了，一直等着他主动，他不敢托付真心，只敢似有似无地撩人，有人经常说如果能重来，结局就会不一样，但我认为倒回去重过一遍人生，现况还会是一样，所有的巧合都是必然。

“我们还是兄弟对吧？”他笑着问我

“嗯，一辈子好兄弟。”

赵志铭，你和我是一辈子兄弟，永远的朋友。

春季赛ig没有一个好结果，王柳羿就自闭了，社交软件完全看不到一点动态。

可是今晚我实在找不到能说话的人，我发消息问他吃不吃夜宵，他回了个问号。

“我倒可以，我正打算出门看复联3，你们不是有门禁的吗？”

“休赛期没那么严”

“那行，哥你要不要一起看电影啊？我也还没买票”

我和他敲定了去人民广场附近，是两个基地的中间线。

五月夜晚的上海，已经是可以自在地在外面闲逛不怕冷风吹的状态了，我快出站的时候，王柳羿的电话打了进来，

“哥，抬头。”

他趴在玻璃护栏上俯视我，很开心地炫耀自己打包好的星巴克。他穿着浅粉色的卫衣，像一颗轻佻的蜜桃。

来之前我问了rookie有没有营业到比较晚的韩料，人民广场附近的就行，rookie给了我几个地址，还说baolan也打算去人民广场，我们可以约一波。

王柳羿这人瞒得还挺好。

我们吸着冰摇桃桃等电影开场，baolan本就是很通透的一个人，

“爱萝莉前辈退役了？”

“其实也没事，退役了你们说不定还能更方便联系一点。”

“你不用这么难过啊，我们这群人退役了都会比在役的时候轻松。”

“你可以劝他来上海啊……”

他声音小小的，在嘈杂的背景音里，要贴很近才听得清。

“我说，我和赵志铭没可能了。”电影快开场，在影厅里我苦涩地开口。

“啊咧？”

王柳羿也不说话了，在我旁边咔嚓咔嚓地吃爆米花。

我们在部队火锅的水汽里沉默不语。

菜没吃多少，几瓶清酒下了肚。

“唉，你说，我们这算不上失恋对吧？”还是他先开口“嗯，我和jackey也没可能啊，我喜欢过他吗？我自己都不知道。”

上次他想哭，结果我哭得他没好意思哭，这次他倒是吸取了教训，说时迟那时快就开始哭，我一点心理准备都没有。

我不知道他和喻文波之间又发生了什么，也可能就像我和赵志铭一样什么都没发生，错过了就错过了，也不知道是什么促成了他放弃了自己的暗恋，但他抱着腿哭的样子，真的很像我记忆里蹲在墙角掉眼泪的那个谁。

我讷讷地伸出手，王柳羿的脸也很小，我的手掌也能将将好盖住，然后用指腹轻轻抹去他的眼泪，如同排练过很多次一样，一气呵成。

摘下眼镜后，他眼睛的轮廓也是狭长的，像狐狸，也像猫。

哭懵了的他温顺地让我擦着眼泪，我们又恢复正常地吃吃喝喝，直到店家委婉地问我们方不方便结账，他打了个酒嗝，咚的一声摔在卡座上。

你说我和baolan其实也不是很熟，怎么莫名其妙就睡了两次呢？我说的是穿衣服那种睡。

我们喝完酒睡的很早，自然醒的也早。早上八点多我听见水声，一看旁边的床空荡荡，就明白baolan已经起床洗漱了。

我洗漱出来，baolan说已经叫好了早饭，宿醉之后喝粥对身体好一点。我们坐在床边，喝粥，聊天。

baolan对自己的失态表达了一下歉意，并威胁我如果说出去就把我上次在哥老官喝醉耍酒疯的事情告诉rookie他们。

“你以为我说出去会有人信吗？我们在别人眼里有熟到能单独吃饭吗？”

“哦？对哦！”他还是有点懵。

聊天开了个头总会找到能接下去的话的，东拉西扯一会儿，我们互相把感情的底倒了个干净。

“我其实挺能理解爱萝莉的”baolan幽幽地说

“理解什么？为什么转会？还是为什么退役？”

“我是说，我能理解他为什么会放弃你。”

“嗯？”

“我放弃自己对jackey的感情也是那个时候，你知道吗？那个时候我满中国试训，ad脾气很少有好的，我整天挨骂，我那时候很想留在ig你知道吗？我还想过自降薪水留在ig，可是jackey他什么都没有说，你知道吗？他什么都没有说，我知道他其实说了也没太大用，可是他至少说一句啊。说一句很难吗？说一句我觉得你很好，我知道我没那么好，但是我也想要在乎的人肯定啊！”他韩语夹着中文，平静的躺在床上，若无其事地说话，

“所以我特别懂爱萝莉，他对你死心了，你但凡那时候随便说一句，也不会现在这个局面。”

“我觉得我那时候说什么也改变不了局面啊。”

“就算没用，说了和没说也是不一样的。”他莫名得冷酷。

过了一会，他眼眶变得红红的，“对不起，让你难堪了，哥，我没控制住自己的情绪。”

“所以你现在留在ig不是因为他？”

“曾经可能是，但现在不是，以后也不会是，”我望向他，他定定的看着天花板，他的面部轮廓比我们刚认识的时候分明了很多“我是为了证明自己。”

“你和jackeylove现在不是相处的挺好的吗，为什么不再试试呢？”

“哥，你和赵志铭为什么不再试试呢？”他嘴角勾出一个嘲讽的笑，我无言以对。

我们在地铁站分别，回各自的基地去赶下午的训练。

“就算没用，说了和没说也是不一样的。”baolan的话在我耳边单曲循环。

我和王柳羿变成了经常聊天的那种朋友，从工作的压力，到自己的伤病，王柳羿说队内是找不到合适的人聊这些的，他的队友是公认的一群大心脏，自顾自地说这些有点不适合，还会被认为有点想多了。

偶尔有空，我们还是会约一起吃夜宵，看午夜场的电影，我们之间是很纯粹的那种快乐。

我们战队主题日那天，我看赵志铭有张是举着我的手幅的照片，我保存了，想了会，又删除了，我给王柳羿发：“我想我是真的放下了”

“挺好的”

夏季赛，baolan关键局失误太大，凌晨三点，我昏昏欲睡，他的消息叮了一声。

“哥，我是不是真的天资不如人？”

我想起他那句‘就算没用，说了和没说也是不一样的。’

我们有一句没一句地聊到天色将亮，他和我道晚安，我和他道早安。

之后的休假，王柳羿说，小楼姐送了他两张迪士尼夜场票，要不要跟他一起去看烟花？

我说，好。

我发誓我没想过自己的初吻会给一个男孩的。

烟火升空的时候，没有人会注意身旁人的举动。王柳羿在那时候凑过来，“李汭燦，我也马上要戴牙套了，我听说两个戴牙套的人接吻会缠在一起？所以，你要不要抓紧时间亲亲我？”

我用行动说：Yes！


End file.
